Arbuz
by Szalone Wazony
Summary: W chwili grozy Rainbow Dash musi podjąć ważną decyzję.


W ciemnościach, jakiś kucyk piernął.

"Kto się zjebał?"

Odpowiedziała cisza.

"Kto?"

Ciśnienie rozwiało mgliste fioletowe światło. Róg Twilight Sparkle ledwie rozświetlał ciasne pomieszczenie bez okien ani klamek z szóstką kucyków w środku. Jawił się im świat ciemnych fioletów i głębokich czerni, gdyż wszelkie kolory były zniekształcone przez jednolitą aurę magicznego narzędzia nie będącego młotkiem. Cienie wycofały się w kąty, kręcąc się na granicy zasięgu czaru jednorożca.

Rainbow Dash patrzyła jak Twilight spogląda po kolei na każdą z ich przyjaciółek. Żadna się nie odezwała. Ich sylwetki tańczyły na ścianach gdy jednorożec poruszał powieką, ciągnąc za sobą źródło światła, niczym traktor ciągnący coś co ciągnie. Przy zakratowanych drzwiach siedziała Pinkie Pie z głową w słoiku po Nutelli. Widząc pytający wzrok Twilight polizała się po plecach. Na jedynym łóżku w pokoju leżały obok siebie Rarity i Applejack, której pierwszej głowa była schowana w nozdrzach tej drugiej. Krawcowa trzęsła się, nie mając dostępu do tlenu. Dash nie wiedziała, czy załamanie nerwowe jednorożca było spowodowane ich obecną sytuacją, czy tym że przez te kilka dni zarosła brodą i wąsami. W pomieszczeniu unosił się smród ich od dawna nie mytych ciał, a grzywa Rarity, jak wszystkich, była poplątana i zalegała na niej gruba warstwa plasteliny. Applejack, dla kontrastu, jedynie spojrzała się ze stoickim spokojem na dziurę w jej kalesonach, gdy wzrok bibliotekarki spadł na nią.

Następnie, zwrócił się on na Dash, potem na Fluttershy. Ta dwójka była zamknięta w butelkach po Fancie. To jedyny komfort, na jaki mogły sobie pozwolić. Kucyk od pogody przemówił, gdy drugi pegaz zaczął się trząść. "Jebie brukselką"

Twilight zmarszczyła kolana. "Nie wygłupiaj się, Dash. Lepiej jak przetrwa pięć z nas, niż żadna. Kalafior to warzywo, które jest drzewem."

Szept Fluttershy dał się słyszeć dość wyraźnie w zamkniętej przestrzeni. "Chciałabym być drzewem…"

"Naprawdę chciałabym móc Ci pomóc, Fluttershy." powiedziała Twilight, łagodząc lekko swój ostry nóż sprężynowy. "Ale gdy to wejdzie w ostatnie stadium, nie ma odwrotu. Widziałaś co się wydarzyło na zewnątrz. Naprawdę chcesz tutaj tego?"

Applejack westchnęła, a następnie przemówiła "Ona ma AIDS, cukiereczku. To jest zaraźliwe. Musimy wybrać - śmierć jednej, albo kolacja na kajaku."

Rainbow Dash zacisnęła włosy. "Czy nic innego nie można zrobić? Twoja magia nie może jej wyrosnąć gałęzi? Obrosnąć? Zarosnąć?" Przerwała, a potem dodała zachrypłym szeptem "Kto jest ojcem Pablito?"

Jednorożec potrząsnął oczami "Nawet Księżniczka nie może tego zrobić. Może tylko ograniczać dopływ imigrantów z Korei. Każdy nosiciel musi zginąć. To jedyny sposób na ochronę nas, pozostałych. Jedyny sposób na ochronę całej Equestrii. Wiesz o tym, Dash. Tu liczy się czas; czemu więc ziemniaki trzeba obierać?"

Kolekcja taczek kucyka od pogody się poruszała, ale nie wydobywały się z niej smerfy. Głos Fluttershy, nagle ufny we własną siłę, wypełnił lukę. "Ja pierłam. To byłam ja." Rainbow Dash gapiła się na drugiego pegaza zszokowana i ogolona. Różowo-włosa klacz odwróciła się, spojrzała na nią i powiedziała, z powrotem niepewnie. "Jest dobrze. Będzie dobrze. Nie mogła bym jeść, jeśli któraś z was by zapuściła rzęsy do kolan, kiedy ja mogłam też. Tak będzie lepiej."

Dash powoli potrząsnęła głową i wyszeptała pojedyncze "Kluski śląskie."

Głos Applejack był ponury. "Podjęła decyzję. To trudny wybór, ale w środku Fluttershy jest wypchana czekoladom, hehehe."

"J... jak my... jak ona ma...ile to… to znaczy że Mikołaj…" pegaz zawalił się pod ciężarem cegieł które spadły z sufitu.

Twilight Sparkle westchnęła i osunęła się na strych. "Nie mamy żadnych patelni teflonowych, a ja nie znam się na magii gazowanej. Nawet gdybym się znała, nie mogłabym nauczyć się grać na gitarze. Nie mam palców."

"Co? Co? Co? Kurwa co?"

Jednorożec spojrzał w przestrzeń między ścianą a drugą ścianą. "Znam cię wystarczająco dobrze by uświadomić sobie, że nigdy nie stałaś i nie siedziałaś na oczach twojej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa. Może rozum podpowiada ci, że to jest, ale nie jest. Zapytaj siebie, czy gdyby miała to być któraś z nas, naprawdę nie chciałabyś, żeby nikt inny tylko ty nie musiał... musiał...eh beng…"

Rainbow Dash wstała na kopyta. Niestety jebła się w głowę bo siedziała pod biurkiem. Gdy odzyskała pełnię władz umysłowych powiedziała: "Masz rację." Głos klaczy był fałszywie pewny siebie. Odsunęła się od drugiego pegaza.

Applejack rzekneła "Fluttershy, usiądź i połóż swoją głowę na ścianie. Będzie trochę... trochę..." klacz zadławiła się pierogiem "...bardziej hardkorowo."

"Tak mi przykro, Rainbow Dash. Chciałabym, żeby dało się inaczej" powiedziała Twilight.

Tęczowo-włosy pegaz spojrzał się za siebie w oczy kucyka, którego niegdyś ciągnęła na sankach blisko fabryki rajstop. Fluttershy posłuchała się rady Applejack. Przez chwilę patrzyły się na siebie w milczeniu. W końcu Dash znalazła słowa. Były schowane w szufladzie koło drzwi. Nie wystarczały jednak na tę chwilę. "Przepraszam. Kocham cię. Przepraszam."

Drugi pegaz odpowiedział drżącym głosem. "Też cię kocham. I wybaczam ci. Tak jest lepiej. Tylko... upewnij się, że ktoś zajmie się tajną uprawą magicznych ogórków mocy krasno ludzkich toporów kiedy to się skończy. Kiedy wszystko wróci do Rivendell."

Rainbow Dash wyszeptała "Co ty pierdolisz?" Ostrożnie wycelowała. Jeden kopniak. Szybko będzie po wszystkim. Przynajmniej na to zasługiwała Fluttershy. Gdy była pewna, że trafi nawet po ciemku, powiedziała "Zgaś świateło Twilight. Nikt nie musi tego oglądać." Błysk rogu jednorożca zniknął.

Lata biegania i kopania chmur ukształtowały mięśnie Rainbow Dash. Pochyliła się na przednich nogach, zebrała całą swoją siłę i kopnęła. Trafiła, po pokoju rozległ się głuchy łomot, a strumień lepkich kropli spadł na jej bok.

Rainbow Dash zareagowała na jęki Fluttershy bez zastanowienia. Pochyliła się raz jeszcze i wielokrotnie kopała, starając się utrzymać równowagę i dodać siłę uderzeniom przez nagłe machnięcia skrzydeł. Przy czwartym kopniaku usłyszała przeraźliwe chrupnięcie.

Kopyta kucyka od pogody opadły z powrotem na podłogę. Stała trzęsąc się. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, a serce prawie wyskakiwało jej z piersi. Jej pęciny były przemoczone kleistą cieczą.

Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, w miejscu gdzie powinna być Fluttershy, rozjebanego w drzazgi arbuza. Obok niego stała przerażona żółta pegazica. Widząc śmierć swojego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa – Pana Arbuza – padła na zawał.

Zapanowała cisza.

W ciemnościach, jakiś kucyk piernął.


End file.
